Omens
Omens are very similar to Prophecies but are not always in words but in signs that usually a medicine cat can read. In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy Flattened Fur It was a bit of flattened fur on a piece of fresh-kill, thought to be a sign that WindClan would attack ThunderClan because it looked as if the forest was flattened by wind. Catmint in Fur A piece of catmint was found in the fur of the prey with flattened fur, thought to be a sign that they should defeat WindClan by destroying their medicine supplies. Clouds Moving Across Sky Goosefeather interpretted that they way these clouds were moving across the sky meant that Bluekit and Snowkit's apprentice ceremony would come early. Gleaming Blood Thistleclaw's pelt was drenched with blood and it was oozing out of his fur, the only cats that could see this were Bluefur and Goosefeather, this was showing ThunderClan's future if Thistleclaw became leader. SkyClan's Destiny Flood in the Gorge Leafstar had a dream that a flood drowned the cats in the gorge, this means that greater storms were coming for SkyClan Crookedstar's Promise Crooked-jawed Squirrel This meant Crookedjaw would become deputy of RiverClan, Mapleshade later reveals she planted this omen. In the Original Series Into the Wild Torn Collar Rusty's collar broke off of him in his fight with Longtail. This meant that Rusty has broke free of his kittypet life and was excepted by StarClan and shall become a ThunderClan apprentice. Fire and Ice An Unnecessay Death Barkface saw red clouds moving across the sky and interpretted this as the day would bring an unnecessay death, later revealed to Whiteclaw of RiverClan. StarClan's Anger This is when at a gathering (which is supposed to be of peace of all four clans) and a fight breaks out, StarClan will send their anger by sending clouds to cover the moon and the gathering disperses, this happens in many other books but was first introduced in Fire and Ice. Forest of Secrets Fresh Kill turning to Crowfood A magpie turned to crowfood which represented that Bluestar's leadership of ThunderClan will slowly rot away from the inside. Rising Storm Beam of Light From a Star A single star sending a frail beam of light meant that StarClan is still with ShadowClan and that they will have a bright, glorious, new future. Owl's wing blocking light An owl's wings block a single star in the sky and when it is gone so is the star, this means that ShadowClan will pay a great price for their bright new future. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight Fire and Tiger Cinderpelt saw a vision of a giant tiger leaping into flames. Tigerstar's son and Firestar's daughter would unite and find a new home for the clans. Cinderpelt misinterpreted this at first and thought that they would unite and destroy the clans. Moth's Wing A moth's wing was found outside Mudfur's den as an omen that Mothwing was to become his apprentice medicine cat. It was later revealed that Mothwing's brother Hawkfrost planted this sign. Twilight Death and Danger All the medicine cats saw (excluding Mothwing who doesn't believe in StarClan) glistening teeth and heard a voice say death and danger was coming, this was a warning about the badger attack Sunset Three Stars Three stars that shown in the sky represented three cats that Leafpool had not yet met that would shape her destiny forever, these are most likely her kits. Starry Pawprints Leafpool saw a vision of winding pawprints that were made of stars, it meant that Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's destiny couldn't be changed by any cat. Brambles with claws Leafpool had a vision of brambles guarding the camp but they were made of claws. This meant Brambleclaw should be ThunderClan's deputy. Two Stones Mothwing reported having a dream of two stones in the river that were different from the others and didn't fit so RiverClan had two things in it (Stormfur and Brook) that didn't fit and needed to leave. She faked this dream for Hawkfrost. Butterfly's Wing Leafpool saw a torn butterfly wing which caused her to know what Hawkfrost did to make his sister a medicine cat. In the Power of Three Series Eclipse Solar Eclipse In the middle of a battle with all four clans a total solar eclipse happened causing the battle to break up and everyone scattered. In the Omen of the Stars Series Night Whispers Engulfed in Water Flametail kept having visions of being surrounded by dark water. Later revealed to be an omen of his death. In the Field Guide Series Code of the Clans The Owl When a kit is playing with fresh kill an owl swoops down and takes the food and not the kit, this meant that the prey was killed only to be eaten. Fallen Branch A giant branch falls on all four clans during a gathering, this means that you should not hunt or tresspass on other clan's territory. Drenched in Blood There was a vision of Mossheart covered in blood making it hard for her to breathe, this meant that an honorable warrior does not need to kill to win their battles.